Lo Apruebo
by MiloLM
Summary: —Lo apruebo. —Esa es la única sentencia de Ray. (O: Donde Ray realmente quiere que sus amigos terminen juntos.)
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas:** En la mayoría de fanarts NormanxEmma, siempre encuentro a Ray de colado sacándole fotos a la pareja con cara de fanboy xD

Así que dije, ¿por qué no? ¡Y lo escribí! :V

* * *

**Summary:** —Lo apruebo. —Esa es la única sentencia de Ray.

(O: Donde Ray realmente quiere que sus amigos terminen juntos.)

* * *

_**Lo apruebo**_

I

* * *

—Te gusta Emma, ¿no es así?

Norman se queda tan tieso como un cubo de hielo. Por un segundo a Ray le sorprende, bastante, y quizá hasta está un tanto asustado ya que al pasar de los segundos el niño de ojos azules no ha movido ni un solo músculo o apartado la mirada de la nada total.

Pero su miedo se esfuma en cuanto Norman gira la cabeza, casi de manera robótica, hacia él. Sus orbes están abiertos desmesuradamente y su sonrisa algo torcida. Para Ray, esto es un gran espectáculo. Si tan sólo hubiese traído su teléfono para sacarle una buena fotografía.

Y entonces la cara de chico albino muestra la calma de siempre. Es sorprendente, hasta cierto punto, luego entra en la cuenta de que realmente no. Norman es así.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ray? —pregunta tan suavemente que en serio le da escalofríos al azabache, que termina haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

—Te la pasas mirándola casi siempre. —Es su única respuesta, y es verdad. No hay momento en el que Norman no esté mirando a Emma, ya sea en clases, de vuelta a casa, o en las salidas de amigos que hacen cada fin de semana.

Es obvio, podría decirse que un tanto escalofriante, también, pero son niños así que.

Norman sonríe, con suavidad digna y suya.

—No, no me gusta.

Ray abre grande los ojos, sorprendido, y bastante confundido. Está a punto de decir que está mintiéndole descaradamente en la cara y que tiene pruebas que ratifican su teoría, empero su compañero se adelanta, como siempre (porque siempre está unos pasos adelante, es un hecho). Y lo que sigue podría dejarle más impactado todavía.

—Porque la amo.

Ray-exe no responde. Espere un momento.

—Qué.

No es una pregunta, por supuesto, es su forma de decir _ohpordiosnormanporquésiempreerestanintensocontussentimientos_. Bien que ya pensaba que él quería a la niña cabeza de zanahoria, sólo que no se imaginaba qué tanto. Sobrepasaba las expectativas, y todavía así.

Norman se ríe, dulcemente. A Ray no le parece tan inocente esa risa porque en cierta manera es un tanto macabra.

—A mí no me gusta Emma, Ray. Yo la amo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? —Inquiere, con la cabeza martilleando debido a la insensatez y posible pureza tonta en las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Por si no te diste cuenta, acabas de decir que amas a Emma. Y decir la palabra amor no es sólo admitir que quieres a una persona, sino que incluso-

—Que incluso estoy dispuesto a extinguir a una raza entera de seres demoniacos por ella no importándome que eso sea un genocidio —interrumpe, sin dejar de sonreír. Los ojos verdes de Ray no saben qué expresar más; ¿sorpresa o miedo? Ambas van bien con el momento—. Claro, eso es solamente un ejemplo. No creo que haya seres monstruosos en el mundo, aún. Aunque si lo pongo en simples palabras, haría cualquier cosa por Emma. La amo, mucho.

—Vaya, esa no me la esperaba.

Norman vuelve a reír, quizá esta vez de la expresión tan rara que pone Ray. Pero pasados unos segundos ambos vuelven al silencio, cómodamente, observando hacia adelante una vez más. El niño de ojos azules siempre con la atención sobre ella.

Ray está pensativo sobre la situación, y una vez le halla una solución a su problema, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero llamando a que le mire otra vez.

Está serio.

—Lo apruebo. —Esa es la única sentencia de Ray.

—¿Qué? —él sí está confundido ante esas palabras tan repentinas.

—Que lo apruebo —reitera, sonriendo ligeramente y con pizcas de una maldad no tan mala—. Apruebo tu amor hacia Emma, y voy a apoyarte con eso. Lo que significa que te voy a ayudar a quedarte con ella.

La cara pálida del albino se colorea en rosa, denotando su bochorno ante la situación que plantea su mejor amigo. No está tan desesperado por conquistar a la niña de ojos esmeralda, pero Ray lo hace ver así.

—Ray, no creo que sea nece-

—No te interpongas en mis planes, ya lo decidí —declara, orgullosamente severo ante su compañero—. Te ayudaré, aunque en realidad no piense que Emma sea el mejor partido, pero…

—E-entendí —asegura, temeroso, poniendo ambas manos enfrente suyo a la par que asiente frenéticamente por culpa de la adrenalina y su corazón desbocado gracias a la simple imagen mental que su amigo le ha hecho ver, de él junto a esa chica que tanto aprecia. Simplemente sublime, y aterrador—. Gracias, Ray.

—No me agradezcas todavía. Primero hay que encontrar una forma de hacer que ella se fije en un debilucho como tú, y entonces podremos celebrar su boda en unos años.

—¡Espera, ¿boda?! ¡¿Piensas ir así de lejos?!

—Yo no hago mis planes tan simples. Y si alguno falla, buscaré otro, y otro.

—Por favor, dime que en ninguno de ellos piensas usar fuego.

—Si es necesario…

Norman niega, cansado. Ray sonríe.

Será un largo camino.

Y más hacia allá, Emma no sabe lo que le espera.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Nota: **tardé en hacerlo porque me la pasé hundiendo mi alma en exámenes.

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

II

* * *

Hay contacto visual. Esa es la primera cosa que nota Norman al abrir los ojos en esa tranquila mañana de un amigable martes. Y ese mismo contacto visual es con unos lindos ojos verdes.

Y en serio no tienen idea de cómo le gustaría que fueran los de Emma, pero lastimosamente son los de Ray —lo cual es una vil puñalada a su soñador y enamorado corazón infantil, qué decepción—. Así que la alegría no es tanta, quizá ni siquiera hay alegría. Lo hubiera quizás sido si el pelinegro no tuviese en ese momento una expresión un tanto maniática.

Anotado; un trauma más a la lista de Norman.

—Ray... ¿Acaso quieres provocarme depresión y luego un infarto? —pregunta el niño con dulzura y una bella sonrisa acompañando sus terribles palabras. Es como si un ángel te estuviese mandando al mismísimo infierno.

Ray borra su cara de psicópata pirómano y le mira raro, para después levantarlo agarrando de su piyama y obligarlo a sentarse sobre el colchón. Está emocionado, de alguna extraña forma. Norman solamente bosteza y sigue mirándole con tristeza y amargura, unas emociones repentinas que su amigo no entiende para nada y contrastan bastante con él.

—¿Por qué esa cara de que alguien se murió? —inquiere, ligeramente preocupado por la salud mental de su compañero.

—No eres Emma. —Es su única contestación, a la par que su mirada se mantiene sin vida alguna y en la total nada.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero-

—No eres Emma. —Repite con el mismo tono de muerto.

El de ojos verdes hace una cara de miedo, y prefiere no decir alguna otra cosa al respecto, más porque sería un argumento inútil teniendo en cuenta que Norman es así como es (en especial a esas horas de la mañana), y la respuesta sería la misma, cual fuera el mismísimo secreto del maldito universo. Al notar ese hecho, no puede evitar tampoco hacer una mueca de hastío.

—Tienes un problema.

—Sí, porque no soy Emma.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Emma lo es todo! —Exclama, harto de la situación y de las respuestas del niño. Respira profundo para calmarse y volver a ser tan _cool_ como siempre, y después observa fijamente al albino, mostrando esta vez una sonrisa sospechosa—. Pero tengo una idea para que finalmente puedas conseguir estar a su lado y que te haga caso.

—¿Ah, sí? —una expresión de curiosidad y extrañeza surca sus infantiles facciones. Finalmente ha logrado despertarlo por completo.

—Sí. Aunque mejor te lo digo de camino a la escuela.

—Sí, es mejor —asiente, sonriente, luego su sonrisa se borra y mira curioso al azabache—. Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

—La ventana estaba abierta. —Informa con desdén, apuntando hacia el ventanal totalmente abierto de par en par que dejaba entrar la brisa fresca de la mañana.

Y con brisa fresca de la mañana se refiere a la contaminación ambiental de la ciudad, pero no hay que entrar en detalles.

Norman prefiere no preguntar a Ray por qué no solamente entró a la casa por la puerta principal. Sentía que no había caso y que lo que diría sonaría más estúpido que Don tratando de superar a Emma en las carreras.

_«Ah... Emma...» _suspira con tono enamorado en su interior al recordar a la niña zanahoria.

—Por cierto, aún no saludé al señor Minerva. —Recuerda Ray de repente, despertando a Norman de su ensoñación.

—Ah, papá ha de estar haciendo el desayuno —comenta el albino, bajándose rápidamente de la cama—. Vayamos a desayunar. Luego le explicamos cómo entraste cual secuestrador a mi cuarto sin activar las alarmas que puso en el jardín.

—Algún día seré un gran ninja... —murmura Ray, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Su mejor amigo rueda los ojos.

**_. . ._**

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —Pregunta curioso, mirando con mucha emoción a su compañero—. ¿Cuál es esa gran idea para que logre estar con Emma?

Ray sonríe, altivo como sólo él puede. Ambos se detienen frente a la entrada de la institución.

—Pues vamos a cambiar esto. —Declara, señalando con los brazos a Norman.

El albino borra un poquito su sonrisa de emoción soñadora, y con sus ojitos azules demuestra una expresión que denota su total confusión de la solución que ha soltado el azabache. Es bastante raro, porque no comprende del todo. Y eso que siempre ha sido muy listo y es de admirar su gran entendimiento y pensamiento veloz en todo momento. Pero esta vez de verdad que no ha captado ni jota de lo que ha dicho Ray.

—¿Qué? —inquiere, sin borrar su sonrisa amable.

—Que tendremos que cambiar esto.

—Ray, acabas de señalarme completo.

—Exactamente —afirma con orgullo. La sonrisa amable de Norman titubea peligrosamente—. Sabes que Emma es una chica atlética y sociable, que ama a los niños y siempre está brillando como el maldito sol. Tú, por el contrario, eres un nerd escuálido y frágil que apenas y sales de tú casa, y la mayoría de veces sólo es para mirarla como si fueras un repugnante acosador.

—Cállate si no quieres que deje de pasarte las respuestas del examen. —Advierte con voz dulce, pero los ojos brillando en maldad. Es una imagen macabra.

—Lo que intento decir es... —Ray ni se inmuta en la amenaza ni la expresión de su amigo—, que tendremos que empezar con unos pequeños cambios, para que así puedas llamar la atención de Emma sin parecer un total idiota.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Alega el albino, dándose vuelta rápidamente, con la intención de huir cual rata cobarde.

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no? —pregunta, medio molesto por el rechazo a su (ridícula) brillante idea.

—Es que... —se detiene de su patético escape, y gira la cabeza. Ray hace una cara sorprendida al ver las lágrimas que suelta su compañero como si sus ojos fueran cascadas en miniatura. Da lástima—... yo no soy Emma.

La cara sorprendida de Ray desaparece, y se convierte en fastidio.

—¿Qué acaso Emma es lo único importante para ti?

—Lo es —afirma con severidad, limpiándose las lágrimas con su camisa blanca y encarando de vuelta al de ojos verdes—. Emma es lo más preciado en el universo. Todo lo demás es basura para mí.

—Pero eso significa que tú también eres basura. —Comenta el azabache tratando de hacer entrar en razón al niño.

Norman sonríe de manera perversa.

—Exactamente. Yo también soy basura comparado a Emma. —Declara con el tono más orgulloso y feliz que haya escuchado Ray antes.

—¡Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos! ¡Ya deja de parecer un loco!

* * *

**Continuará.**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Nota:** me di cuenta de que nadie notó la referencia que hice a **Inugami** de _Gugure! Kokkuri-san_ en el capítulo anterior :v

* * *

**_Lo Apruebo_**

III

* * *

—Eres un asco, Norman. —Alega Ray con total seriedad mientras observa a su mejor amigo tendido en el suelo, cual trapo sucio y abandonado.

—Lo sé. —Acepta este de manera lamentable, con la voz algo tapada gracias a tener la cara contra el pastizal del jardín. No se levanta en ningún momento o hace otro movimiento, sólo se queda ahí.

El azabache suspira pesadamente y cruza los brazos.

—Ni siquiera pudiste hacer tres lagartijas, ¿y así quieres enamorar a Emma? —reclama, hastiado ante la situación tan deplorable del albino.

Norman también suspira largamente.

—Es que no puedo, Ray. —Se queja, todavía en su lugar predilecto.

—A este paso, Emma creerá que eres un gran inútil. Y jamás querrá volver a jugar contigo a _las traes._ —Amenaza, apuntándole con un dedo de manera acusadora. Con esas palabras, el niño levanta la cabeza del suelo de inmediato, y le mira horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero... pero... ¡Siempre he sido bueno en _las_ _traes_!

—Nunca has corrido detrás de nadie en tu vida, admítelo.

—Pero-

—Nada de peros. Empieza de nuevo si no quieres seguir siendo el amigo debilucho que no sabe alzar ni una cubeta con agua.

—¡Oye! —Inmediatamente se pone de pie, sacudiendo su ropa y retando con la mirada a su compañero—. Ray, tú tampoco puedes alzar una cubeta con agua.

—¿Eh? Claro que puedo —asegura, con aires de altanería y soberbia—. Podré estar leyendo todo el día, pero al menos ayudo a mi madre con las labores de la casa. Tú ni eso, ya que tu padre es millonario y Vincent lo hace todo por ti.

—Tienes razón... —lloriquea Norman en una esquina, sujetándose los cabellos con desesperación al darse cuenta cuenta de su vergonzosa situación.

—Deja de hacer berrinches. Vuelve acá y haz veinte abdominales. —Ordena, apuntando hacia el suelo.

Normal no hace caso de inmediato, solamente se limpia el rostro, se levanta y trata de mantener consigo la poca dignidad que le queda, yendo en dirección a su compañero antes de que éste le aumente el número de ejercicios. Pero de pronto se detiene a medio camino y hace una expresión pensativa, para que, luego de treinta segundos —y no, no es como si hubiese contado ese tiempo, pff— mire hacia Ray con una gran sonrisa ahora adornando sus facciones infantiles, supuestamente tras encontrar un nuevo camino para llegar a su lejano objetivo gracias a una idea que se le acaba de cruzar de la nada.

Era increíble que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes, piensa con unas grandes ganas de golpearse por ser tan imbécil.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? Me estás asustando. —Habla el azabache, seriamente.

—Hacer esto no será necesario, Ray —asegura calmadamente. Su amigo hace una cara confundida y no dice nada, esperando a que le explique con más detalle para no seguir pareciendo un tarado—. Ya tengo un plan. Uno que hará que Emma se quede conmigo sin que nadie sufra.

—Ejercitarse no es sufrir.

—Lo es para mí. Recuerda que soy de constitución débil —se excusa, fingiendo estar sumamente dolido. Ray rueda los ojos y Norman se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a volver a hablar—. Como te decía; ya tengo un plan.

—¿Y me dirás de qué se trata ese plan?

—Espera hasta que sea lunes, entonces lo tendré todo preparado y te lo mostraré —afirma seguro y amable. El azabache va a refutar algo, pero luego suspira pesadamente y niega, sonriendo cansado—. Que bueno que aceptas.

—No dije-

—¿Quieres pasar a mi casa? Vincent hizo galletas para merendar.

Lo está sobornando descaradamente, sólo para que deje de lado sus intentos por ayudarlo a practicar al aire libre. No puede ser, más sinvergüenza y holgazán no podía ser. Hasta se plantea por qué sigue siendo su amigo siquiera, y el el hecho de de que lo está ayudando a conquistar a la chica más jodidamente popular de la escuela.

Ahora que lo ve, es algo imposible de conseguir (una idea tan ridícula como lograr convertirlos en una pareja real, ¡ja!), pero.

Es su amigo, su confidente... ¡Y tiene quién le cocine galletas cuando se le antoje! Eso no se puede desaprovechar, por supuesto.

—... Bien —gruñe primero para después fingir desinterés—. Pero solo porque él sí sabe hacer ricas galletas quemadas.

Norman sonríe complacido. Ha logrado vencer en la batalla imaginaria que crearon y, de nuevo, ha conseguido lo que se propuso desde un comienzo:

Tratar de ser pareja de Emma sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Ray no le entendería. Es mejor no decírselo.

_**. . .**_

—¿En qué piensas, Antena? —inquiere Yūgo con tono curioso y áspero a la vez al notar cómo la pelirroja se queda viendo por la ventana que da al jardín.

—Ah... Solamente pensaba en Norman y Ray —contesta, distraídamente y con una pequeñísima melancolía—. Han estado algo... distantes estos días. En la escuela siempre se dedican a hablar entre ellos, y cuando me acerco, pareciera que cambian totalmente de tema.

—¿Ah, sí? —aventura en tanto saca un pastelillo del plato de la niña, esperando a que siga en su mundo y no se percate del hurto.

—Sí. Incluso los encontré hablando del clima. Ellos nunca hablan del clima. Y Norman se veía más nervioso de lo normal.

—Interesante...

Emma suspira.

—Pero quizás sólo- ¡Oye! ¡Esos eran mis pasteles! —se queja, haciendo un puchero y mirando mal al adulto, quien ni se inmuta y sólo sigue degustando el dulce, con rostro pensativo, o al menos fingiéndolo.

—Te soy sincero; el cíclope emo ya es raro de por sí, pero el que parece un acosador no me cae bien —explica, con comida en la boca todavía. La niña no dice nada y se dedica a pensar seriamente en esa deducción, llegando a concluir que Yūgo en serio no estaba realmente bien de la cabeza—. Hazme caso, Antena. Siento que ese chico fantasma trae algo consigo, y tú estás involucrada seguramente.

—¿Y qué hay de Ray?

—Ah, no. Él es imposible, ni pienses en descubrir de qué lado está, es bueno mintiendo.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa explicación absurda?

—A decirnos a ambos que los dulces de Dina son deliciosos —declara seriamente, agarrando el plato completo de pastelillos e ignorando la mirada ofendida e indignada de Emma—. Pero sobre lo otro, a que tus amigos planean algo y no te quieren incluir. Yo en tu caso no bajaría la guardia, quien sabe si no deciden explotarte un día de estos.

La pelirroja hace una cara de más confusión, totalmente perdida de las palabras de su mayor. Él solamente se retira el silencio, huyendo descaradamente con la merienda de la pequeña.

—Quizás Don y Gilda sepan algo. —Se convence a sí misma, de manera cansada.

_**. . .**_

Y en la noche, cuando la mayoría de la gente ya se encuentra durmiendo, con las luces de los hogares apagadas, en una de las casas del barrio "Familia Real" una pequeña lámpara se halla encendida, ayudando a su dueño a terminar su metódico e infalible plan.

Norman sonríe, empero esta vez no es una de esas muecas llenas de inocencia. Y sus ojos brillan en satisfacción y picardía de un diablillo a punto de escalar al segundo nivel de maldad.

—Con esto ya nada puede salir mal.

El papel en sus manos es la solución.

* * *

**Continuará. **


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Nota: **perdón por tardar, perdón por ser una mierda, y perdón si no me ha salido tan gracioso como de costumbre.

No estoy bien.

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

IV

* * *

—Hoy te ves bastante pensativo, Ray —comenta Isabella de la nada. El niño parpadea y aparta la mirada de su plato de comida, para posarla sobre su madre, y allí ver la perpetua sonrisa dulce que porta—. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? ¿Tiene que ver acaso con tus notas escolares?

Ray ríe con altanería ante esa pregunta, aunque en el interior se siente ligeramente ofendido por el hecho de que su queridísima madre pensara por un instante que sus calificaciones tuviesen algún desperfecto.

—Mis notas están bien —asegura, primero que nada. Isabella sonríe un poco más orgullosa, y Ray mantiene su mueca—. Aunque en realidad, estoy un poco preocupado.

La sonrisa de ella se borra, y se muestra curiosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por quién?

—Pues por- —se detiene de repente, y la mira un poco molesto y desconfiado—. ¿Cómo sabes que una persona está involucrada?

—Si no fuera una persona, no lo estarías. Te conozco, eres igual a mí. —Alega con total seguridad, comiendo un bocado del estofado que preparó esa noche su hijo.

—Eh... —vuelve a sonreír, recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento—. Pues sí. Y se trata de Norman.

—¿Norman? ¿El chico estrella de la clase? ¿El que siempre gana el puesto número uno por sobre ti?

—No necesitas recordármelo... —masculla entre dientes, hastiado. La mujer ríe un poco al conseguir tocar el punto débil de su hijo. Aunque siempre lo hace, es algo gratificante en ciertas ocasiones como esas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Está enamorado de Emma.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Isabella no muestra expresión alguna. Su rostro quizás está demasiado serio. Ray piensa que, al igual que él mismo, necesita procesarlo un ratito. Un tipo de reinicio del sistema.

Ahora que lo nota, también ha heredado esa parte de ella. _Qué_ _cosas_. Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía heredarse.

Entonces Isabella deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa. El azabache trata de imaginarse cuáles serán las siguientes palabras que soltaría su astuta y perversa madre.

La ve sonreír con más animosidad y dulzura que nunca.

—Emma jamás se fijaría de esa manera en él.

Cruel, pero cierto. Ray quiere pensar que la sinceridad es buena para estrechar lazos, aunque esto contaría más como maldad pura y total. Y aun así fuera como la realidad que acaba de aclarar con las más directas palabras, quiere imaginar que los sueños (de Norman) se pueden volver realidad, y que el chico albino se va a quedar con esa animada pelirroja algún día, y se casarán, y tendrán muchos hijos.

Y él podrá tener sobrinos a los que inculcar el arte del fuego y la fotografía.

Ya quiere verlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes así, Ray?

El aludido borra su aterradora mueca, y suspira.

—Lo siento. A veces sonrío como tú.

—Ah, ya veo.

Ambos suspiran y siguen cenando en silencio.

—Aunque parezca imposible, yo... —Ray de un momento a otro parece algo desanimado. Isabella le observa en silencio, esperando a que continúe—, de verdad me gustaría verlos juntos. Hacen linda pareja.

—Sí, lo sé —afirma con una ligera mueca melancólica—. Incluso me recuerdan a mí y a Leslie.

El niño hace una mueca de asco.

—Por favor, no me hables de tu amor de infancia ahora mismo. Estoy comiendo.

—Oh, Ray, qué cruel —finge que le ha dolido, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas—. Y yo que estaba tan entusiasmada con recordarte la canción que tu padre me cantaba cuando eramos niños y con la que decidió pedirme matrimonio.

—¡Mamá!

La mujer ríe, divertida de las caras que hace su niño ante la repulsión que siente por su cursilería exagerada.

—Sólo espero que Norman no haga alguna cosa igual —comenta de pronto—. Sería tan vergonzoso que Emma lo rechazara.

—Ugh. Norman no es tan idiota.

Ray está seguro de ello.

**_. . ._**

—¿Pedirle matrimonio con una canción? —pregunta el albino, con una cara confusa.

Ray asiente.

—No, yo no haría eso. Cómo crees.

Ray ahora está realmente seguro de ello.

Y Norman entonces se ríe un poco. Ambos mantienen ese ambiente ameno y divertido en medio del patio escolar.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Es algo muy patético.

Isabella, que se halla cerca de ahí por su rutina diaria de maestra, se detiene a escuchar por un momento. Si trataba de lo que creía y lo que nunca discutieron completamente en la cena, Ray estaría súper castigado y sin cámara de regalo para su próximo cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo sé —suspira el azabache—. Pero bueno, olvidando eso; dijiste que tenías una idea para finalmente quedarte con Emma, y que me la mostrarías hoy. ¿De qué se trata?

El semblante del chico de ojos azules cambia un poco. Quizá se vuelve un tanto aterrador, según Ray. Nadie más podría notar ese ligerísimo cambio, ya que nadie más conocía a fondo los oscuros y crueles pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Norman, alias Minerva 2.0, o Mini Hitler, en algunos casos.

El niño azabache traga pesado, esperando a lo que se viene, rezando porque no sea una locura suicida o genocida.

Isabella siente más curiosidad de saber a lo que se refieren los dos niños estrella de su clase.

—Espérame un momentito, ¿de acuerdo? —pide amablemente, para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse en silencio de Ray.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

¿Estaba huyendo, acaso?

No puede ser.

Ray suelta un gran bufido, y sonríe un poco aliviado. Isabella sigue sin entender lo que sucede con ellos dos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarme de-?

Su sonrisa de alivio se borra en un instante al notar que Norman se dirige directamente a Emma, quien, despistada como ella es, está jugando tranquilamente junto a Don, Gilda y Anna al Tuti Fruti en la otra mesa para el almuerzo.

Se rostro se deforma en espanto. ¿Qué estaba tratando el maniático de su mejor amigo? ¿Una declaración enfrente de todos?

—Qué jodido se ha puesto esto.

Definitivamente Ray estaría castigado por decir esa grosería.

Mientras tanto, Norman sonríe en tanto sigue acercándose a la mesa donde se encuentra su preciosa y perfecta naranjita, y una vez enfrente, saca un papel y un bolígrafo.

—Emma. —La llama, con dulzura y una afable y bondadosa sonrisa.

—¡Ah, Norman! —Exclama la pelirroja, soltando su lápiz y mirándole con una gran expresión llena de pura alegría. Los demás solo ríen y continúan jugando al ver que la que iba a ganarles está totalmente distraída—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo? ¿Quieres jugar también? ¡Voy ganando, sabes!

—No, solamente quería saber si podrías firmar aquí. —Alega, enseñándole la hoja en blanco y el bolígrafo.

—¿Firmar? —Su antenita se mueve (y con ella, el corazón del albino) a la par que observa curiosa ambos objetos. Después simplemente sonríe, sin sospechar ni un poco de la situación—. ¡Claro!

Agarra la pluma y el papel, y con maestría, deja su firma en una pequeña esquina marcada de la hoja.

—Gracias, Emma. —La cara del niño brilla más que de costumbre, y ella está satisfecha con eso, aunque no tenga ni idea de por qué.

Un poco más lejos, Ray está leyendo un libro mientras espera que su compañero no haya ocasionado el odio y desprecio total de Emma por alguna cosa que le haya dicho. Y cerca de allí, Isabella se encarga de jugar con unos pequeños mientras lo vigila, dispuesta a seguir escuchando la plática para descubrir cuál era el problema que abrumaba a sus niños.

Ray pasa la página, y de repente, la cara de Norman aparece a un par de centímetros de su propio rostro.

Grita de susto.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan espeluznante?! —Inquiere, molesto. El aludido no deja de sonreír—. Y a la vez estúpidamente tierno... ¡Ya basta! ¡Me confundes!

—Ray, no sabía que eras gay.

Lo abofetea.

La canción de _La Rosa de Guadalupe_ suena a lo lejos, pero no le prestan atención.

—No bromees. A mí me gusta la rubia del salón —declara fríamente. Norman solamente asiente mientras se soba la mejilla golpeada—. Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

—¡Mira! —Exclama, con los orbes azules brillando demasiado, y alzando el papel con la firma. El azabache entrecierra los ojos ante tanta luminosidad golpeando su vista—. ¡Emma me dio su preciada firma!

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y eso para qué te-?

Se detiene abruptamente al darse cuenta de los hechos. Y al tener ese pensamiento tan extraño y extremo a la vez rondando en la cabeza, sólo reacciona agarrando la hoja y revisando a fondo todo.

Pronto se da cuenta de que hay dos, y las separa.

Sonríe de manera torcida, incrédulo de lo que ve.

—No puede ser... —murmura, con una venita resaltando en su frente al leer el inicio del documento. Observa entonces a su amigo, quien sigue sonriendo animado y satisfecho—. Norman, ¿en serio?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que _qué_? ¡Es un documento de matrimonio!

Isabella abre grande los ojos, y se cubre la boca.

Se esperaba lo del matrimonio, pero no de esa manera.

Los mira, esperando a que su hijo diga o haga algo al respecto.

—¡Se supone que aún te faltan seis años para esto!

_Cri. _

_Cri._

_Cri. _

¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de "es algo realmente estúpido" o "discúlpate y anula esto de inmediato"?

Vaya que Ray no bromeaba cuando decía que los apoyaba.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas:** me gustó escribir este capítulo c:

* * *

**_Lo Apruebo_**

V

* * *

—De todas formas, Norman, esto _no_ _puede_ ser legal. —Declara Ray de lo más seguro, moviendo el documento en su mano.

—Oh, definitivamente lo es —asegura el albino, tranquilo y fresco cual lechuga—. Mi papi me lo consiguió.

La expresión que hace su amigo denota su sorpresa y estupefacción. Isabella muestra interés en la conversación de nuevo, a unos metros, segura de que no van a sospechar de su presencia.

—Es increíble que alguien tan maduro e inteligente como tú llame de esa forma a su padre, y, peor aún, le pida una cosa como esta. —Explica el azabache, todavía algo incrédulo de todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo enfrente suyo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Debía quedarme con Emma a cualquier costo, por si no lo recuerdas —alega seriamente, juntando los dedos de ambas manos y luego sonriendo de lado. Una pose de lo más espeluznante y coordinada—. Además, ¿no ibas a hacer tú lo mismo, Ray? —inquiere, lanzándole una mirada llena de sospecha.

—Yo no iba a hacer que me metieran a la correccional para menores por falsificar un documento.

La mujer suspira al recordar ese hecho, y está aliviada de que Ray también lo recuerde. Al menos su hijo es sensato.

—Oh, pero si no es falso. —Reitera el albino.

—Qué.

_«Qué»_ piensa Isabella, igual de aturdida.

El albino ríe un poco, y le arrebata el papel de las manos a su compañero, enseñándoselo después, aún con la sonrisa alegre pintada en su dulce rostro infantil.

—Es totalmente real —explica, calmado—. William Minerva no es alguien que hace las cosas a medias.

—Y está loco —afirma, molesto. Su ceño se frunce en furia y lo señala con el dedo—. Tú y tu padre, ambos están total y completamente locos. Ya veo por qué tuvieron que cambiarse el apellido. —Se cruza de brazos y da media vuelta, indispuesto a seguir viéndole la cara a su mejor amigo luego de todo su descubrimiento.

—Hey... Los Ratri estaban peores que nosotros —comenta distraído. Ray bufa—. Pero, aun así, Ray ya conseguí lo que quería. ¡Y es gracias a ti!

—¿Por qué sería gracias a mí? —inquiere, confundido, girando a mirarle con sospecha. La mujer también quiere saber por qué, con mucho interés, para ver si puede castigarlo más por hacer cosas que no debía.

—Porque de no ser por ti no me daría cuenta de que odio esforzarme físicamente y que solo necesito usar mi intelecto para conseguir mis metas más fácilmente.

—¡Eso está mal! —Exclama, harto. Ella suspira y le da la razón en silencio—. Se supone que el punto de enamorarse y ser correspondido trae consigo el esfuerzo personal.

—Ray, ¿acaso pensabas usar mi atracción hacia Emma como tu entretenimiento?

La conversación se ha ido lejos, al parecer. Ha cambiado totalmente el tema de repente.

—¿Qué? No. —Niega, todavía más confundido y aturdido que antes.

—Porque en serio parece que sí —se lamenta el albino, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y dando media vuelta, simulando estar grandemente dolido—. Así que sólo ibas a apoyarme para eso, para divertirte y reírte de mí. Me dueles, amigo.

—Ah...

En este punto, Ray ya no sabe qué cara poner o qué demonios decir para no quedar como un idiota desconsiderado. No es que lo sea, por supuesto. Pero Norman puede lograr hacer dudar hasta a Dios si se lo propone.

Así que sólo suspira, cansado y rendido.

—Bien, bien —acepta en voz baja. El de ojos azules le observa de reojo y él se rasca la nuca, algo incómodo. Norman piensa que ya lo tiene en la palma de su mano—. Creo que está bien.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, dándose vuelta y sonriendo animado. Ray sonríe de lado.

—Sí —reitera—. Pero antes, ¿me dejas ver esa forma? Todavía no me puedo creer que sea de verdad. —Ríe un poco, casi con nerviosismo.

Su amigo le extiende el papel, y el azabache lo sostiene entre sus manos.

Luego lo rompe.

Tanto Isabella como Norman abren los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

ha dejado de funcionar. ¿Desea reiniciar el sistema?

No.

_Opción 1: Destruir virus._

Los ojos azules del niño prodigio se vuelven horriblemente aterradores, y pareciera incluso matar de mil maneras posibles a su mejor amigo. El cual, por cierto, no se inmuta ni un poco y su expresión es la de alguien que ya ha visto de todo y le vale un comino la vida misma.

Ray rompe más el papel.

Su madre, algo lejos todavía, vuelve a suspirar. Siente que tendrá que intervenir si alguna cosa se sale de control. O sea, si es que Norman se lanza a atacar a Ray con la intención de asesinarlo por haber arruinado su plan.

—Sabes, me sorprende —empieza a hablar el azabache todavía calmado ante lo que podría ser su muerte inminente que se encuentra a un par de pasos—. Pensé que serías más listo, Norman. Creí que tendrías una copia, o que en todo caso, no confiarías del todo en mí. Pero supongo que actúo tan bien como mi madre. —Agrega, desinteresado.

Isabella se siente halagada y ofendida a la vez por ese último comentario.

—Pero bueno... —suspira otra vez, cansino y decepcionado, para luego ir y tirar los restos de hoja en un basurero cercano. Cuando vuelve, su amigo sigue en el mismo lugar y la misma posición, portando los mismos ojos de asesino serial—. Ahora hay que usar un plan menos maniático y más acorde a nuestra edad.

—Ray, acabas de-

El azabache alza una mano deteniendo su hablar, y se mantiene serio al dirigirle la mirada.

—Te daré tres razones por las que era necesario deshacernos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Aventura, pero no recibe respuesta, así que prosigue, alzando el dedo índice;—. Uno: esto podría llevarte a la correccional, y no quieres pasar meses sin ver a Emma, ¿verdad?

Norman está a punto de decir algo, pero se calla, y rendido, asiente.

—Dos: si Emma descubría que estaba casada contigo desde los doce años, y que tú no se lo dijiste, podría odiarte. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?

El albino niega efusivamente, con el rostro lleno de espanto de solo imaginarse a su tierna naranjita dedicándole una mirada de desprecio genuino. Y su corazón le da un doloroso pinchazo.

—Y tres: no es romántico, oye —declara molesto, negando con la cabeza—. Al menos ten tacto. —Pide, ofendido por el actuar tan insensible de su amigo. Éste le mira extraño.

—¿Tú sabes ser romántico, Ray?

—He leído muchos libros —se encoge de hombros. Norman e Isabella sonríen nerviosos—. Y tengo novia.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

El niño albino abre la boca, estupefacto. Su madre, por otro lado, pone una mano sobre sus labios, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Los dos están más que sorprendidos, y quizá algo espantados.

—¿En serio?

—No, es mentira. No tengo novia.

Se alivian y vuelven a sonreír tranquilos.

—Pero en un par de años se lo pediré —aclara, sonriendo de lado—. Por ahora seguimos siendo amigos. Y... creo que ella podría ayudarnos a que te declares a Emma. —Informa satisfecho. Su contrario se sonroja y hace una expresión nerviosa.

—¿D-d-declararme? —Repite avergonzado—. ¿Declararme a Emma?

—Sí.

—¿Q-que no íbamos a hacer que ella se fije en mí?

—Eso es imposible, jamás sucederá —admite con dolorosa sinceridad, apuñalando sin piedad el corazón de su compañero—. Pero como ella es buena, si te declaras, es posible que te rechace con tacto.

—¡¿Ni siquiera tengo posibilidad de que me corresponda?! —exclama horrorizado.

—No, para nada —sincera cruelmente. Norman cae de rodillas al suelo, tratando de procesarlo todo y no morir en el intento—. Como tú dijiste, eres basura comparado a Emma.

_«¿Eh?»_ piensa Isabella, asustada de la situación, y de esa declaración tan burda.

El niño de ojos azules ríe sin gracia alguna, y con ojos vacíos, mira a su contrario.

—Tienes razón, no soy más que basura.

Entonces suena la campana que anuncia el final del receso. Ray suspira y ayuda a Norman a levantarse del césped. Así, ambos se dirigen en silencio a las aulas a continuar con lo que resta de jornada escolar, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada extraño allí.

Isabella, por otro lado, todavía se encuentra procesando todo lo que ha oído de los niños.

—... ¿Eh?

Esos jovencitos no son normales, eso también está claro.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas: **relleno, ahre.

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

VI

* * *

—Ray, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? —inquiere Isabella, con toda la suavidad posible a la par que toma con gracia un sorbo de su té.

El niño deja de leer, y la observa. Ella sonríe radiante como siempre.

—Hoy vendrán Norman y Anna a casa para hacer... un trabajo. —Contesta distraído, volviendo enseguida a su interesante lectura de ficción.

—No. Hay otra cosa. —Asegura la mujer, con un tono un poco más divertido de lo usual, volviendo a beber como si nada importante (o aterrador) estuviese a punto de pasar allí. Esa no es buena señal para Ray, quien, ya asustado, baja enseguida el libro y vuelve a mirarla.

Pronto el niño ata cabos, y sonríe, conforme con la verdad y la realidad de que su madre es buena espiando sin que noten su presencia. Algo muy horripilante, por cierto.

—Estuviste espiando, eh —comenta directamente, sin gracia pero todavía con esa mueca—. No se te escapa nada, madre.

—Es mi deber como maestra saber lo que sucede con mis alumnos. Y es también mi deber como madre saber lo que sucede con mi hijo. ¿De qué se trata todo eso de la declaración de Norman?

—No hay caso... —murmura, con un tono algo cansado. Isabella espera a que explique mejor—. Estoy intentando ayudarlo, porque es mi mejor amigo, el cual está enamorado totalmente de mi otra mejor amiga. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—No tiene nada de malo —niega, haciendo una expresión confundida—. Pero, ¿no piensas que ya están cruzando la raya? ¿Que acaso Norman no trajo ese documento matrimonial?

—Ah, ya veo que también sabes de eso —comenta incómodo, desviando la vista. Cierra su libro y luego se aclara la garganta—. Sí, él fue... un poco al extremo, así que tuve que detenerlo. Es mi deber como su compañero mantenerlo con vida, aunque eso me mate en el proceso.

_«¿Matar?»_

La sonrisa de Isabella titubea por un segundo.

—Pero no es realmente algo por lo que preocuparse, sabes —asegura, sonriente y calmado como casi nunca. Para ella, es obvio que está actuando, porque ya no quiere hablar sobre el tema—. Yo lo arreglaré todo entre ellos dos. Aún así, gracias por tu preocupación.

La mujer suspira un poco, y dejando de lado su té, mira seriamente a su hijo.

—Ray, tú-

—Isabella, ya llegué.

En un parpadeo la nombrada desaparece del comedor. Ray queda de piedra en su lugar, asimilando el hecho de que su querida madre ha salido de allí en menos de un simple segundo gracias a un saludo.

—¡Leslie, bienvenido a casa!

La emoción en la voz de la siempre tranquila y calculadora Isabella abruma al niño, quien hace una mueca de incomodidad. Simplemente no puede creer que algo como esto también le suceda a ella.

El amor es extraño. Y aterrador, cabe destacar. Y nadie se puede salvar de él cuando toca a tu puerta —y destruye la cerradura con un destornillador si no te dignas a (rendirte) abrirle pacíficamente, sólo para después abusar de tu corazón cuanto tiempo se le plazque en tanto amenaza con dejarte vacío.

Suspira largamente y agarra de nuevo su libro, dispuesto a continuar con su lectura ahora que su madre ya no va a interrogarlo, y también para dejar de pensar cosas tan horribles sobre el amor.

Después de todo, él también está enamorado. Lastimosamente.

_**. . .**_

—¿Y qué pasó al final, Antena? —inquiere Yūgo, mientras apunta con su arma, con concentración hacia el blanco al otro lado del jardín.

—¿Con qué? —pregunta curiosa, y un poco fuera de sí, a la par que se dedica a revisar las flechas de entrenamiento que va a utilizar luego del turno del adulto.

—Pues con tus dos amigos raros —afirma como si fuese obvio, y dispara el arma, haciendo un fuerte sonido y dando en el blanco. Algunos pájaros vuelan asustados a lo lejos—. ¿Ya descubriste por qué actúan tan raros y están distantes contigo?

—Ah, sí. La verdad, no era nada —contesta animada—. En realidad creo saber qué sucede con ellos dos, pero no es algo realmente importante.

—¿Qué? ¿Son gays, acaso?

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

Emma le mira, silenciosamente. Hay sorpresa genuina en su expresión, como si acabara de descubrir la mismísima razón de la existencia.

—No me digas que no pensaste en eso. —Gruñe el hombre luego de notar la cara de la jovencita, y hace una mueca. Emma dirige su mirada en blanco al suelo, todavía tragando el hecho que acaba de descubrir.

Se imagina las posibilidades.

—Ahora que lo veo así... es probable —afirma para sí misma, pensativa—. Digo, siempre están juntos, se llevan bien, son muy unidos. Quizás sí...

—Dime que en serio estás bromeando —masculla, volviendo a levantar el arma en dirección a los aros de colores—. Yo digo que era algo obvio. Con lo extraña que es la juventud de hoy en día...

—¡Ya veo! —Exclama decidida y con una sonrisa animada, pero luego su rostro vuelve a ser pensativo—. Pero, eso sólo me deja una duda.

—¿Cuál, Antena?

—Norman me pidió que firmara un papel hoy —explica calmada, mirando hacia el techo. Yūgo queda estático, y lentamente baja el arma en tanto un ambiente oscuro se forma a su alrededor—. No sé por qué.

—¿Tenía algo escrito? —inquiere en voz neutra.

—¿Eh? No, nada. Estaba en blanco.

El hombre aprieta los puños.

Cree conocer esa estrategia, la que descaradamente ha usado ese Fantasma en la Antenita, porque él también lo había intentado una vez con Dina (y que, por cierto, fue arruinado por Lucas y su siempre confiable cordura). Y no podía creer que alguien más fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad, y más hacia su linda e inocente niña pelirroja que siempre ve el lado bueno a todo y a todos, inclusive a bestias como ese niño. No podía permitir que pasara algo como eso.

—Espérame aquí un rato —habla luego de un largo silencio. Emma le observa, tratando de comprender su actuar raro y frío tan repentino—. Necesito ir a ver a alguien un momento. Dile a Dina que volveré para la cena. —Agrega, saliendo rápidamente del jardín de entrenamiento personal de la casa.

La jovencita se queda un momento pensativa, y luego entra en la cuenta de que Yūgo se fue con su arma.

No puede evitar preocuparse.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunta, a nadie en especifico, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

_**. . .**_

—Ray, Norman acaba de llegar. —Anuncia Leslie entrando a la habitación del niño.

Éste se espanta y tira a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. El adulto se le queda viendo sorprendido, por un par de segundos. En tanto, Ray está tieso, observándole ligeramente temeroso.

Leslie entrecierra los ojos.

—Ray, ¿estabas leyendo los libros que tu madre te prohibió leer? —inquiere curioso. El niño empieza a sudar, desesperado.

—¿N-no? —murmura, desviando patéticamente la vista hacia algún lado.

Leslie solamente suspira.

—No le diré, no importa —asegura con una sonrisa dulce. Ray cree ver a Jesús por un instante, y se alivia por su bondad—. Ahora ve con Norman. Está esperando en la sala.

Se retira, cerrando la puerta. El azabache deja salir todo el aire que había retenido a causa del terror tan repentino. Respira profundo un ratito y luego baja corriendo al primer piso, encontrando a su amigo albino, sentado en uno de los sofás pequeños y bebiendo té con elegancia, como si fuera uno de esos aristócratas engreídos.

Chasquea la lengua, llamando su atención.

—Malditos ricos... —murmura con enojo, yendo junto a él para servirse también algo de la bebida.

—Pero, Ray, tus padres también tienen mucho dinero. —Declara Norman, confundido.

—No me compares contigo. Tú prácticamente eres familiar de reyes. —Vuelve a quejarse, dando un sorbo.

El de blanco piensa en ese hecho con cuidado, y luego sonríe satisfecho y realmente animado.

—Eso convertiría a Emma en la princesa que debo conseguir. —Dice, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otro.

—Deja de hablar de cosas tan cursis y de actuar como un idiota alegre.

—Ray —Isabella se asoma de pronto, espantándolo de nuevo. Todos en su familia lo espantan. Gruñe hastiado con ese hecho y ella hace caso omiso a su descontento—, Anna llegó. ¿Vas a recibirla?

Enseguida el rostro del menor se ilumina, sorprendiendo a Norman.

—Por supuesto —afirma con dulzura. Isabella sonríe enternecida—. Norman, tú espera un momento. Vamos a conseguir que triunfes.

—Ah... Claro.

Y luego de eso, el azabache sale corriendo a recibir a su invitada.

Norman suspira pesadamente.

_«¿Yo era el idiota?»_

* * *

**Continuará. **


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas: **aquí Zazie no es Leslie :'v

Ah, y para la linda personita que e preguntó si aparecerían los niños más pequeños en un salto del tiempo, lo siento, pero no, no habrá :'c

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

VII

* * *

—Bien, Anna, ya conoces el problema de Norman —empieza Ray apenas deja entrar a la jovencita a la sala. En el acto, el albino palidece un poco más tras las palabras de su compañero—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hacer?

—Pues... —murmura una pensativa Anna.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Exclama Norman, moviendo frenéticamente las manos en un intento de que todos se detengan. Su cara está ligeramente roja y él mira hacia Ray, casi desesperado—. Ray, ¿ella lo sabe? —pregunta asustado, observando de soslayo a la rubia, quien solamente sonríe dulce y paciente hacia los chicos.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estás enamorado de Emma? Pues claro —afirma desinteresado. Norman abre la boca, estupefacto—. Yo se lo dije hoy. —Agrega como si nada.

El de ojos azules ríe ligeramente, de manera histérica. En todo momento, Anna solamente se dedica a observarles consecutivamente al hablar.

—¿A-alguien más lo sabe? —inquiere, tembloroso.

—Nat lo sabe —habla por primera vez la niña, con suavidad, como una brisa tierna. Ambos chicos le miran, en completo silencio—. Y Nat se lo dijo a Lani y Thoma, y ellos le dijeron a Don, y Don a Gilda, y Gilda a Oliver, y Oliver a Zack y Pepe, y ellos a Nigel y Nigel a Gillian y Gillian a Violeta y Paula, y ellas a Lucas y Lucas posiblemente a Yūgo.

_Cri._

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

Ray está en blanco. Norman ni siquiera tiene una expresión en el rostro, y eso asusta a su amigo.

—Y... ¿Emma lo sabe? —pregunta entonces el albino, de manera tranquilamente siniestra, pero que no logra perturbar a la rubia, quien enseguida se pone a pensar en la contestación.

—Eh... No, creo que no. —Niega, algo dudosa.

Entonces Norman suspira aliviado, y vuelve a sonreír con su característica serenidad.

—Uf, menos mal. Entonces estamos bien.

Ray hace una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Ibas a decirnos algo que me ayudara a conquistar a Emma, Anna? —reitera curioso, tomando asiento enseguida. La nombrada se sienta enfrente, como si nada hubiese pasado, y empiezan una pequeña charla.

Ray, en tanto, bufa y piensa seriamente sobre el hecho de que debe conseguir amigos menos raros.

**_. . ._**

—¡Hey, abran, idiotas millonarios! —grita Yūgo, mientras golpea con fuerza la gran puerta principal de la casa Minerva.

Pronto una de las puertas se abre, dejando asomar una cabeza femenina. Una chica de afilada sonrisa con colmillos sobresalientes le recibe tranquila. Yūgo por un momento se confunde al ver que su cabello se parece al de él.

—Qué onda, bro —saluda la muchacha, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y abre por completo la entrada—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Por qué andas golpeando así de fuerte? Si eres de esos cobradores, te digo que el señor William Minerva no se encuentra.

—¿Qué? No —niega, entre molesto y confundido, y luego examina hacia dentro de la gran casa—. Yo quiero ver al niño fantasma ese.

—¡Ah, al jefe Norman! —Grita emocionada al nombrarle, pero después su semblante se vuelve aterrador—. ¿Qué necesita con él?

—Vengo a dejarlo más fantasma de lo que ya está por haber tratado de casarse con mi Emma. —Masculla furibundo, preparando su escopeta.

Bárbara procesa lentamente esas palabras, tratando de buscarles sentido. Y cuando lo logra hallar, su mueca de disgusto se borra y aparece una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—¡¿El jefe le pidió matrimonio a su hija?! —Exclama, llena de emoción. El hombre se confunde con el cambio tan brusco de emociones en ella. Bárbara no toma en cuenta su rostro aturdido y da media vuelta, en dirección hacia dentro de la casa—. ¡VINCENT, CISLO, ZAZIE! ¡EL JEFECITO YA TIENE ESPOSA!

No hay ningún sonido por un par de segundos, pero de pronto, se oyen grandes estruendos y una nubareda de polvo acercarse a toda velocidad desde las escaleras y otros pasillos. No pasa ni un instante hasta que tres chicos se encuentren parados también en la puerta, uno de cabello negro con una X en blanco, otro calvo con una gran cicatriz en la frente, y el último alto con una bolsa en la cabeza con orificios para los ojos.

Yūgo debía admitirlo, esos chicos asustaban. Más si dos de ellos sonreían como psicópatas y los otros dos no tenían expresión alguna.

—Díganos, señor —empieza a hablar el calvo, mientras sujeta una tableta con unos papeles y un bolígrafo, preparándose para escribir de inmediato—, ¿cuál es el nombre de la chica?

—Eh... ¿Emma? —murmura, de por más confundido y aturdido. No logra procesar realmente bien lo que está viviendo en ese mismo momento.

—Ajá... —murmura Vincent, anotando, y después vuelve a mirarle—. ¿Y el de usted?

—Yūgo.

—¿Apellido?

—Valley.

—Mm...

—¿Para qué necesitas saber mi nombre?

Vincent alza la cabeza, y le mira seriamente, en silencio.

—Pues para el registro de la boda, señor.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

—¡Ya dije que mi hija no se va a casar con el niño fantasma! —grita, harto, cargando su arma y disparando hacia el techo.

Y luego simplemente sigue disparando. Bárbara se esconde enseguida detrás de un Vincent dispuesto a llamar a la policía. Zazie, mientras tanto, sólo mira tranquilamente a una polilla que vuela cerca.

—Doña, cálmese. —Pide amablemente Cislo, en tanto se cubre la cabeza para que pedazos de techo no se le caigan encima.

Tuvieron que hacer que Zazie dejara inconsciente a Yūgo, y luego llamar a la policía, y a los paramédicos. Los golpes de Zazie suelen ser mortales.

_**. . .**_

—¿Qué te pasó para que terminaras en el hospital? —pregunta Lucas, confundido y un poco histérico, en tanto mira a su mejor amigo acostado en una camilla y con el cuello enyesado.

—Sólo fui a matar a un fantasma. —Asegura, con una sonrisa macabra y nerviosa. Su compañero suspira largamente.

—Yūgo, no puedes irrumpir en la casa del padre de uno de los amigos de Emma, y menos con un arma —alega el pelirrojo, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Pero éste simplemente le ignora y agarra la gelatina de la mesa para comerla en silencio. Lucas vuelve a suspirar—. Dime que no mataste a nadie.

—Mataré a ese niño apenas lo vea. —Asegura muy severo, con la boca llena de gelatina roja.

Lucas se palmea la frente y se pregunta qué demonios hizo como para merecer a un amigo tan idiota.

_**. . .**_

—Nada de venenos ni cosas raras. —Advierte Ray luego de oír por completo el nuevo plan de Norman, que ha creado junto a Anna.

—Pero... Raaayyy... —se queja el niño.

—Nada de "Raaayyy" —imita, en burla—. Cuando digo _no_, es _no_. Tú llevas las cosas al extremo. Y tú, Anna, no le sigas el juego —ordena, apuntando con el pulgar a Norman, quien muestra una sonrisa inocente—. Podrá parecer un ángel, pero en realidad ya ha planeado un genocidio masivo.

La rubia sólo abre la boca, sorprendida.

—Ray, no hables mal de mí enfrente de tu futura esposa. —Pide el albino, picando perfectamente en el punto débil del azabache, quien, congelado, gira la cabeza de manera robótica hacia su mejor amigo.

Ray le mira de una forma un tanto escalofriante, como advirtiéndole que no se atreva a continuar con su jueguito. Empero Norman ignora olímpicamente esa expresión aterradora, importándole poco y nada el hecho de que todo podría terminar en catástrofe luego.

En tanto, Anna tiene un gran e imaginario signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza, mientras sonríe de manera tierna. Toda ella grita confusión total.

—Anna es talentosa con medicinas y esas cosas —prosigue el albino, impasible en todo momento—. Negarle su talento no es lo que haría un buen futuro esposo. ¿No es así, Ray?

Ray está que agarra el aceite inflamable de la cocina junto con unos cerillos y se incendia de una vez, para salir de esa situación.

O simplemente podría matar a Norman. Sí, esa era una buena opción. Luego se incendia él.

El ambiente se vuelve totalmente tenso, todos esperando a que alguien haga un movimiento y así dejar caer el pequeño y débil castillo imaginario que hay en medio.

Inclusive Anna sabe que, si suelta alguna palabra o comentario equivocado o que no tuviese que ver con el tema, todo podría terminar en una Guerra Civil.

Todo es más tenso. Es una tortura.

—Niños, Isabella hizo galletas —anuncia Leslie, sonriente, entrando a la sala con una bandeja llena de dulces—. ¿Alguien quiere?

Ahora todos están de acuerdo en una sola cosa: Leslie era un ser humano demasiado bueno.

—Yo. —Hablan los tres niños al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas pintadas en la cara.

* * *

**Continuará. **


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas:** parece una maratón... ¡pero no lo es! :'v

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

VIII

* * *

Anna muerde uno de los dulces, y se siente flotar en menos de un segundo al sentir el suave sabor del glaseado y lo crujiente de la masa horneada. Su paladar está gritando en alegría ante tal deleite culinario.

Sus ojitos azules observan emocionados hacia la mujer que tiene enfrente.

—Que deliciosas galletas, señorita Isabella. —Afirma de manera emocionada. La mujer deja elegantemente su taza de té sobre la mesita en medio de la sala, y mira sonriente a la pequeña rubia.

—Oh, gracias —contesta, de lo más emocionada—. Me alegra que te hayan gustado, Anna.

—Son las mejores galletas que he probado antes. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

—No tienes que agradecer, es un placer —declara, todavía feliz, y luego su semblante se vuelve algo cansado—. De verdad me hace feliz que te hayan gustado tanto. A algunas personas no les gusta tanto que digamos.

De reojo, mira a Ray, quien quema los dulces en su plato con un encendedor. Después se las come, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Nadie habla de Norman, quien está en un rincón lamentándose el no poder comerlas debido al exceso de azúcar y su cuerpo patéticamente frágil.

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría enseñarme a hacerlas, señorita Isabella? —pregunta dulcemente.

La mujer está tan emocionada y conmovida que casi llora por dentro, puesto que su hijo jamás había querido aprender la receta y él solo se cocinaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, su propia comida. Por supuesto, por fuera ese pensamiento y esas emociones no se muestran en su expresión, y ella solamente sonríe calmada a la niña rubia.

—Por supuesto que sí, Anna. Estaría encantada de enseñarte.

—¡Gracias!

Isabella mira a Ray de reojo, y éste igual. Ambos se hablan en silencio.

_«Más de vale que no eches a perder tu relación con esta niña, Ray. Asegúrate de convertirla en parte de la familia»_

El azabache simplemente mastica su comida y alza un pulgar en señal de aceptación y calma total.

Isabella suspira pesadamente.

Leslie, mientras tanto, camina hacia Norman con un par de tazas de té.

—¿Quieres? —extiende una de ellas hacia el niño, de manera gentil.

Norman le observa, con los ojos aguados, y asiente, agarrando la tacita blanca.

—Bien, ya debo irme a casa —anuncia Anna, mirando la hora en el reloj de pulsera que trae consigo—. Mi madre viene a buscarme.

—No hay problema, querida —asegura Isabella, amablemente—. Vamos, te acompaño a la salida.

Ambas mujeres se alejan en silencio. Mientras tanto, Norman teclea de manera aburrida en su teléfono. Leslie sigue comiendo sus galletitas y Ray está trazando y escribiendo algunas cosas en unos planos.

—Yo también tengo que irme —avisa entonces el albino, poniéndose rápidamente de pie—. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós... —se despide amigablemente el pelirrojo, moviendo una mano.

Ray se pone de pie, con planos y todo, y sale corriendo detrás de su amigo. Entonces el hombre observa a su alrededor, notando rápidamente que se encuentra completamente solo en la sala.

Sus ojos se cristalizan.

—Isabella...

No puede estar sin pensar en ella, por supuesto. ¿Por qué todavía no había vuelto si solamente había ido hasta la puerta?

* * *

—¡Jefecito, jefecito! ¡No creerá lo que pasó hoy! —Exclama Bárbara apenas ve entrar a Norman a la casa, y va corriendo hasta él—. ¡Adivine, adivine! —pide de manera emocionada.

—Por los escombros que había en la entrada, diré que Cislo de nuevo trató de cazar un pájaro que entró a la casa. —Afirma seriamente en tanto sujeta los planos que Ray le había dejado y que debía estudiar y memorizar cuanto antes.

—¡No! —Niega la jovencita, confundiéndolo. Ella no deja de sonreír y él ahora tiene una ceja alzada—. El padre de la señorita Emma vino hoy y dijo que quería matarlo por querer casarse con ella.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

Norman suspira, y sonríe de manera vacía.

—Ya me lo esperaba.

—¡¿Es cierto entonces, jefe?! —Pregunta con euforia—. ¡¿Es cierto que le pidió matrimonio?!

—No es que exactamente le haya pedido matrimonio —aclara, un poco inseguro. Bárbara se queda estática—. Más bien le hice firmar algo, y estábamos legalmente casados, pero luego Ray rompió el acta y ya no estuvimos casados.

—Ah... —murmura ella, totalmente en blanco. Después su rostro es uno confundido, y se rasca la cabeza, tratando de entender la complicada situación—. Eso quiere decir... ¿que en realidad no está casado con Emma?

Norman poco a poco borra su sonrisa y baja la cabeza, no pasando ni medio minuto hasta que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y empiece a llorar amargamente. Eso espanta totalmente a la joven.

—¡AH! ¡Lo siento, jefecito! ¡No quería abrirle esa herida! —Grita, horrorizada por sus actos y asustada de la situación, ya que nunca había visto al niño llorar—. ¡No era mi intención, se lo juro! ¡Si quiere casarse, puede casarse conmigo, pero ya no llore! ¡No llore, jefecito!

—¡Yo quiero casarme con Emmaaa, no contigo! —Lloriquea el albino, soltando los papeles y cubriéndose la cara. Suelta un grito lastimero al recordar el cómo Ray había roto el papel de compromiso—. ¡AAAHHH! ¡EMMAAA!

—Jefecito, por favor, ya cálmese. No llore, porque sino...

Y entonces Bárbara también empieza a llorar cual niña chiquita.

Pronto el señor de la casa hace su aparición y ve a los dos niños llorar en medio del recibidor. Eso lo deja entre confundido y algo asustado.

—¿Sucede algo, chicos? —pregunta preocupado, acercándose con cautela a ambos.

—¡Papááá! —Sigue llorando Norman, pero ahora se lanza a abrazar a su progenitor. James le devuelve el abrazo, todavía aturdido con ese actuar tan extraño en el pequeño—. ¡Papi, Ray rompió mi documento matrimonial!

El hombre abre grande los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, y observa curioso al niño.

—¿Documento matrimonial? ¿Quién te dio-? —Su pregunta se detiene al darse cuenta, o más bien recordar, que fue él quien le dio eso a Norman. Después entra en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle—. ¿Ray lo rompió?

—¡Ya no estoy casado con Emmaaa! —Masculla, desesperado, con el corazón roto—. ¡Dijo que no era romántico y por eso lo rompió! ¡Yo le di mi amistad y él me escupió en la cara!

En este punto ya no sabe qué pensar de las amistades entre los niños.

—Ya, ya, Norman... —alza al pequeño en brazos y le palmea con suavidad la espalda, tratando de consolarlo—. Tranquilo, papá te conseguirá otro documento si quieres, pero ya no llores, ¿de acuerdo? —Pide amablemente, y enseguida el jovencito para sus sollozos. Entonces el hombre mira a Bárbara, quien continúa llorando amargamente—. Bárbara, ya estás exagerando otra vez.

—¡Es que es muy triste, Señor! —Exclama, y se limpia las lágrimas mientras trata de respirar con normalidad—. Pero está bien, ya me calmo.

—Así está mejor. Norman, vamos a dormir, se hace tarde.

—Sí...

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste para que terminaras de esta manera? —inquiere Emma, mirando curiosa y a la vez con reproche a Yūgo, quien sigue recostado en la camilla del hospital.

El hombre se cruza de brazos, de manera un tanto infantil, y mira hacia otro lado.

—No tengo por qué responderte, Antena.

La pelirroja pulsa un botón del control de la camilla y ésta se levanta en la parte posterior, moviendo la cabeza de Yūgo en el proceso, logrando sacarle unos cuantos aullidos de dolor.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Detente ya! —Pide de manera desesperada, y entonces Emma lo vuelve a poner en su lugar con cuidado. El hombre mira al techo, pensando en las palabras correctas que decirle a la niña—. Quise matar a tu amigo.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

No pensó bien, como siempre. ¿Por qué nunca piensa correctamente? Ah, menudo hombre estúpido.

Emma no hace ninguna expresión, no dice nada, ni se mueve.

Hasta que agarra de nuevo el control y levanta la camilla sin delicadeza, haciendo sufrir al señor.

Dina, en la puerta, sólo puede reírse de la escena. Su esposo se lo merece.

—Ray...

El nombrado se levanta de golpe de la mesa en donde descansaba no muy cómodamente su cabeza. Su cabello se encuentra en toda su cara y tiene una expresión de lo más somnolienta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta, aturdido.

—Ya es hora de dormir. —Avisa Isabella con dulzura.

El niño bosteza y se estira, y mira a su madre con una sonrisa de lo más cansada.

—No tengo sueño.

Leslie en el fondo se ríe. Ella rueda los ojos y frunce el ceño, apuntando enseguida hacia la habitación.

—Ve a dormir a tu cuarto.

Ray vuelve a caer de cara a la mesa, roncando.

Isabella suspira, pero sonriendo en rendición, agarra al niño en brazos y se dirige a su cuarto.

—Yo lo llevo. —Se ofrece su compañero, con entusiasmo. La mujer le mira, un poco desconfiada.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo? —aventura con cautela. La sonrisa de él lo dice todo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclama felizmente, y ella le entrega a Ray en brazos—. Soy perfectamente capaz de-

Pero entonces se tambalea al tenerlo en brazos, y su sonrisa confiada titubea.

—¿Por qué pesa tanto?

Y, con varias caídas, golpes en la cabeza con el marco el marco de un par de puertas, y otras cosas realmente dolorosas, Leslie pudo acostar a Ray (posiblemente inconsciente y con contusiones severas) en su cama. Lo arropó y le dejó un beso en la frente, como un buen padre.

Después fue a caer dormido a su propia cama. Isabella tuvo que moverlo para que le diera algo de espacio.

* * *

**Continuará. **


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: **Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas:** este es más largo, tengan cuidado.

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

IX

* * *

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —inquiere Ray con fastidio hacia su mejor amigo.

Norman se espanta y suelta los binoculares. Al ver a a Ray suspira con alivio y vuelve a sonreír.

—Sólo eras tú.

—Sí. Yo y sólo yo —afirma con sarcasmo, y toma asiento al lado del albino, quien como si fuese normal vuelve a utilizar los binoculares a través del arbusto—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás espiando a Emma en al baño otra vez?

El chico se atraganta con su saliva y enrojece como un tomate.

—¡Yo nunca hice eso! —Asegura en un hilo de voz, casi desesperado. El azabache chasquea la lengua, sin creerle realmente—. No estoy tan demente. Eso es enfermo.

—Tú estás enfermo —menciona con burla—. Mira que comprar unos binoculares sólo para verla sin que ella te note no es del todo la cosa más normal del mundo.

Norman hace una expresión en blanco, y luego vuelve a ignorar a su compañero, regresando su atención al frente gracias a los anteojos súper mejorados.

Ray vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

—¿Leíste lo que te ordené?

—Sí, lo hice —ríe, y le mira de soslayo—. Tú plan es pésimo.

—¡Oye! Por supuesto que no. Es genial.

—No voy a contratar acróbatas de fuego para conquistar a Emma —declara seriamente, y un poco cínico. El niño de ojos oscuros bufa en desacuerdo—. Creo que seguiré el consejo de Anna, en todo caso.

Ray le mira, sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—No, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. —Se retracta, volviendo a mirar de lejos. En este punto, su mejor amigo ya no sabe si quiere seguir siendo su mejor amigo.

—Al menos... podrías intentarlo.

—Me rechazaría, sabes.

—Hey, dije que te ayudaría a que se quedaran juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Aventura con una ligera sonrisa. Norman baja el aparato de visión y mira a su compañero—. Porque aprobaba el que estuvieras enamorado de Emma.

—Sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo. Y apenas ha pasado una semana de eso, en realidad. —Ríe, algo nervioso y avergonzado.

—No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente con esto —afirma de lo más confiado, poniendo una mano en el hombro del albino, en señal de apoyo total—. Yo voy a lograr que tú-

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos alzan la vista, encontrándose con una antena naranja moviéndose un poco con el viento primaveral.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

La cara de Emma de pronto se colorea en rojo.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Exclama, avergonzada, empezando a alejarse del arbusto y de ellos—. ¡No quería interrumpirlos, en serio! ¡Por favor, olviden que vine aquí!

Y luego de eso, da media vuelta, y se aleja con rapidez pero sin atreverse a correr.

Ambos varones quedan estáticos y confundidos en sus lugares, terminando de procesar la información sobre el actuar de Emma para con ellos justo en esos momentos.

Y... no podía ser.

—¡Ah, diablos, no! —Grita Ray, poniéndose enseguida de pie y alejándose de Normal, quien sigue en shock—. ¡Emma, lo has malinterpretado! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada!

—¡No necesitan ocultarlo, chicos! —Responde ella, desde lejos, sin maldad y con una dulce sonrisa—. ¡Este es un país libre!

—¡No, no es así! —Vuelve a gritar el azabache, desesperado—. ¡EMMA, EN SERIO NO ES LO QUE CREES!

—¡Estaban tras un arbusto, chicos! ¡No puede ser otra cosa!

—¡LO ESTÁS MALENTENDIENDO TODO! ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

—¡Pero quieres a Norman!

—¡NO DE ESA MANERA!

—¡Ray, en serio, nuestra amistad no se va a arruinar por esto! ¡Estoy contenta por ustedes dos! ¡Sean felices juntos!

Ray quiere morirse.

Norman, tirado sobre el pastizal del jardín, también quiere morirse.

A lo lejos, Isabella se ríe de las desgracias de sus niños.

Anna, junto con Nat, Gilda y Don, sólo se palmean la frente. Y nadie tiene el valor de decirle a Emma que, en realidad, sí lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

* * *

—Emma no me gusta. —Sincera Norman, de manera tranquila.

Ray le mira, sorprendido, y luego su expresión se torna aburrida al saber lo que continúa.

—Amo a Emma.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Ray, ¿tú crees que ella me quiera románticamente?

—Después de creer que eres gay, lo veo poco probable.

El albino se tira a llorar sobre la mesa que comparten en el silencioso lugar, mojándola por completo con sus interminables lágrimas. El azabache, en tanto, suspira largamente y pasa la página de su interesante libro de física cuántica.

—¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? —se lamenta en su desdicha, sin parar sus llantos.

—Aún hay una forma de arreglarlo, sabes —recuerda con total calma. Entonces Norman levanta de golpe la cabeza, observando con atención a su amigo, esperando a que le ilumine con su sabiduría. Ray sólo suspira al darse cuenta de que no lo pensará por su cuenta—. Tienes que decirle a Emma lo que sientes.

Norman vuelve a pegar la cara contra la mesa, sollozando. El _comelibros_ rueda los ojos, fastidiado.

—Preferiría morir antes que decirle algo así —alega, seriamente—. Ella me rechazaría rotundamente, y si no lo hace, estaría conmigo por lástima.

—En eso último no te equivocas, eres patético.

—¡No ayudas!

—Eso es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte —aclara, sereno y algo cansado. El albino alza la cabeza y le observa en silencio otra vez. Ray se despeina el cabello, de manera nerviosa—. Con eso último acerca de lo que piensa Emma de nosotros, todos mis planes se han ido al caño, inclusive los que no incluían fuego.

—Ray...

—Es todo, Norman —suspira pesadamente, rendido ante su destino—. Ya no hay escape. Además, mi madre no dejará de molestarme con eso que no existe entre nosotros.

—¿Te estás rindiendo?

—No quisiera decir que sí, pero sí. Ya no hay forma de salir de esto y lo sabes.

Y tras esas palabras, se levanta de su lugar y se dirige en silencio a la salida del aula. Y Norman se queda allí, en calma, pensando en todas las opciones que le quedan, que no son muchas.

* * *

—Oye, y, ¿qué pasó con tus amigos, al final? —inquiere Yūgo, con curiosidad mal disimulada, hacia Emma.

Ella levanta la cabeza del plato de comida, y mira al hombre.

—Ah, hoy descubrí realmente que Norman y Ray sí se quieren —contesta con una sonrisa animada, que titubea un poco sin saber realmente la razón de ello—. Trataron de negarlo, pero es verdad, todos lo saben.

—Ah, ya veo... —el semblante de Yūgo lo dice todo; su alivio y alegría al saber que su antenita naranja estaba a salvo era enorme. Aunque todavía así siente que algo no está bien en ella, sólo que no entiende qué—. Estás bien con eso, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí —afirma, demostrando seguridad y una gran mueca alegre—. Si son felices juntos, como su mejor amiga, estoy muy contenta con eso.

—Bien...

Está mintiendo. El hombre sabe que le está mintiendo, pero quiere creer que así es mejor, aunque sonara egoísta.

* * *

Hay pocas cosas que asusten realmente a Norman, alias Minerva Junior, Mini Hitler, etc. Entre ellas están: una mala nota en su examen, la maestra de Educación Física, Krone, y quizá los monstruos llenos de dientes y garras que se esconden bajo su cama en algunas ocasiones. Fuera de eso, no hay casi nada que le dé un verdadero miedo o susto genuino.

Aunque ahora podría agregar algo a la lista. Algo como "declararse a su crush" como encabezado de todo, porque estaba que temblaba y sudaba como nunca antes solo con la mísera idea de que se atreva, algún día, a decirle a Emma que está enamorado de ella. Y desea salir corriendo cuanto antes, excusándose con el hecho de que podría estar sufriendo un ataque cardíaco por lo mal que estaba latiendo su corazón justo en ese instante, con cada paso que se acercaba al banco de Emma, en medio del salón de clases.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y él no es un cobarde.

Se detiene frente a su mesa. El uniforme blanco de la institución resalta los cabellos coloridos de la niña y él desea que su cara no esté tan roja como un estúpido tomate cuando está a punto de hablarle después de varios días de no hacerlo por mera vergüenza.

—E-Emma...

Enseguida la aludida para de charlar con Gilda, y se gira, observando a Norman, quien está tieso como una roca.

El chico se aclara la garganta, y trata con todas sus fuerzas no desfallecer justo ahí.

—Quisiera que... vayas al árbol del jardín al terminar las clases... por favor —balbucea, mirando hacia otro lado de manera patética y miedosa—. Ne-necesito decirte algo urgente.

Gilda sonríe de manera orgullosa al saber que a lo que se refiere, y mira a Don, quien se encuentra igual que ella. Ambos felices por el gran paso que acaba de dar Norman.

—Claro. —Acepta la pelirroja, de manera muy amable.

El albino sonríe ya más calmado.

Ray, a lo lejos, choca los cinco con Anna.

* * *

El viento es suave y el árbol se mece con ligereza. El atardecer pinta de naranja y rosa el cielo y el sol está a punto de ocultarse por completo. Hay una melodía en el aire que no logran descifrar del todo y el ambiente es suave, es dulce y tranquilo. Todo el escenario es perfecto y no hay nadie además de Emma y él en ese jardín tan precioso, tan verde y lleno de flores hermosas.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Norman? —aventura Emma con suavidad, caminando hasta pararse a unos metros de su compañero.

Él empieza a temblar, pero se regaña mentalmente y se da ánimos, sabiendo que esta podría ser su única y última oportunidad para decirle todo lo que siente a Emma. Y aunque tenga la sensación de que está yendo demasiado rápido, no tiene de otra. Y todo es tan perfecto que siente que dejarlo de lado sería un pecado.

Así que respira profundo. Las mejillas le queman con fuerza por culpa de la pena, y él sigue temblando como un pollito asustado. Empero tiene que ser valiente.

—Emma, yo... —comienza, pero se traba al buscar las palabras.

Quiere decirle, pero su garganta se niega a soltar los sonidos hasta que logre pensar en algo digno para la niña.

—Emma...

Nombrarla no ayuda a que sea menos aterrador. ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba después de decirle que la quería? ¿Qué tal si se negaba a verle a la cara luego? ¿Qué tal si después de todo le tenía asco por sentir esas cosas a tan temprana edad? ¿Entonces qué?

Todo podría terminar tan mal.

Y él no sabría qué hacer.

—Yo... —murmura al final, sonriendo con tristeza. Algo se quiebra en silencio—. Yo solo quería decirte que...

(_Emma no necesita algo así de egoísta._)

_«No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas»_

Y él lo hará.

—Que eres la mejor amiga que un chico como yo podría tener.

Y entonces ese algo quebrado se rompe en pedazos.

Y Emma sonríe, como un sol, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Y Norman está satisfecho con verlo.

—¡Y tú eres el mejor amigo que una chica como yo podría tener! Ahora, tengo que irme, Yūgo viene a buscarme. ¡Adiós, Norman! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Ambos se despiden de lejos. Ella corre alegre y libre, y él se queda en silencio, atrapado por unas cadenas imaginarias de miedo hacia un futuro incierto.

Ray, Anna, Gilda y Don salen de los arbustos, el primero con una cámara en sus manos y una expresión como la de los demás: muy confundida y algo molesta.

—¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer, Norman? —inquiere Ray, ocultando pobremente su frustración al cerrar la cámara y guardarla en su mochila.

—¡Acabas de desperdiciar una valiosa oportunidad! —grita Don, mostrándose histérico por la situación.

Pero el niño albino sólo les mira, con una sonrisa serena en los labios y los ojos llenos de rendición.

—Lo sé, lo eché a perder —acepta, de manera un poco lamentable—. Espero que me disculpen.

Nadie dice absolutamente nada por un largo rato, y después, cada uno regresa a su hogar.

Norman ya no se aparece por la escuela con el pasar de los días.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Shirai-sensei, a excepción de los oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

**Notas: **no puedo creer que lo logré :'^)

* * *

_**Lo Apruebo**_

X

* * *

—¿Has sabido algo de Norman? —pregunta Emma hacia su fiel compañero, en tanto se mantiene recostada boca arriba sobre el suave pastizal del jardín escolar.

Él pasa la página de su libro, en silencio.

—No exactamente —contesta con desdén—. La única información que pude sacar de mi madre, es que él sigue enviando sus tareas por alguien más, lo que significa que sigue en la escuela. Pero ella no me dijo la razón por la que ya no viene a las clases.

La niña asiente y hace un vago sonido de afirmación. Su semblante sigue igual de decaído que la primera vez en la que el niño albino no fue a aparecerse.

Suspira largamente. Siente que, de alguna manera, es todo su culpa. Pero no tiene ni idea de por qué, puesto que no recuerda haber hecho nada malo en contra de su mejor amigo.

—¿No te preocupas, Ray? —pregunta de pronto, de manera distraída. El azabache vuelve a pasar otra página, tomándose un segundo.

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme? —inquiere con tono confundido y un poco molesto. Emma entonces le mira, algo aturdida y sorprendida, además de curiosa.

Ella enseguida se sienta y se coloca enfrente suyo, frunciendo el ceño en el acto.

—Pero... tú lo... querías, ¿no? Ustedes dos-

Ray cierra de golpe su libro, sacándole un respingo. No puede verle los ojos debido que se lo cubre el flequillo y tiene la mirada baja. Emma cree que posiblemente se esté aguantando el dolor o algo así, porque ella está haciendo lo mismo sin darse cuenta realmente.

Hasta que él levanta la cabeza, y puede ver que tiene una expresión furibunda y unos ojos chispeantes. Queda realmente extrañada con esa cara.

—No hubo absolutamente nada entre nosotros dos —gruñe, fastidiado. Emma piensa y procesa un momentito esas palabras, y luego quiere hablar, pero él le detiene;—. No, Emma, lo que viste fue un malentendido.

—¡Pero si estaban detrás de un arbusto, juntos! —reclama, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

Ray aprieta los dientes y se pone de pie, agarrando de la camisa a su amiga y obligándola a pararse también.

—¡Maldita sea, Emma! ¡Entiende que yo no soy gay! ¡Norman menos! —trata de aclarar, en tanto también intenta no explotar ante las insistencias absurdas de la pelirroja.

—Pero-

—¡A mí me gusta la rubia de allá! —exclama, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás suyo.

Emma mira por sobre el hombro del niño, a donde se encuentra señalando.

—¿Hayato? —nombra, enarcando una ceja al ver cómo el chico se encuentra saludando animadamente al verse indicado.

—¿Qué? —Inquiere Ray, girándose a ver hacia el lugar donde había apuntado, encontrándose, francamente, con Hayato—. ¡No! ¡No él! ¡Hablaba de Anna! —enseguida y con las mejillas rojas apunta hacia más atrás del chico con pañuelo.

Emma vuelve a mirar y pronto puede ver a Anna, sentada en una de las bancas del patio, al lado de Nat, mientras prepara una linda corona de flores blancas que luego se la pone al pelirrojo, el cual simplemente se mira un espejo totalmente encantado consigo mismo y su nueva imagen.

—Ah.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Pregunta entonces el niño, casi exasperado con toda la situación—. Yo y Norman no tenemos absolutamente nada, y todo el maldito mundo lo sabe, excepto tú, obviamente. O más bien, tú eres la única que aún no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Qué? —Masculla la niña, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cómo que... la única? ¿Qué significa eso?

El azabache respira profundamente, y soltando el uniforme blanco de ella, mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Emma... Norman en realidad te quiere a ti.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¿Qué? —pregunta, con una cara confundida. Él ya no le responde, solamente agarra el libro que había tirado y le sacude la tierra que lleva encima.

—Ya lo dije —declara, monótono, y da media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse de la jovencita para que llegara a procesar bien el nuevo descubrimiento que acaba de adquirir—. Siempre se trató de ti.

Y Emma se queda allí, sola, en medio del patio. El ruido se vuelve cada vez más lejano al mismo tiempo que cada recuerdo de Norman a su lado vuelve a su mente.

Y se cubre la boca al final.

—¿Qué demonios hice ahora?

A lo lejos, Don y Gilda miran a la pelirroja, uno con atención, la otra con algo de aburrimiento.

—¿Ya se dio cuenta? —aventura la de anteojos, suspirando.

—Creo que sí. —Afirma el moreno, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Bien. Habrá que avisar a los chicos y preparar la cámara. Llama a Ray, le encantará saber que posiblemente ella hará una estupidez.

—¡Entendido!

* * *

—¡Norman! —Grita Emma, golpeando con ambas manos la gran y elegante entrada de madera—. ¡Abre, necesito hablar contigo!

Una puerta se abre y se muestra la cabeza de la muchacha de colmillos que tantas veces le había mirado de manera aterradora. Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo otra vez, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar o intimidarse por eso.

—¡Bárbara, necesito hablar con Norman! —avisa, desesperada.

Extrañamente, el semblante de la joven azabache no cambia luego de mencionar el nombre de su jefe. Eso no es para nada normal.

—Él no se encuentra aquí. —Informa de manera monótona.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y sus labios se aprietan, no creyéndolo del todo. Pero antes de hacer alguna tontería más, decide calmarse. Aprieta los puños y baja la mirada, casi sintiendo las peores ganas de llorar de impotencia y culpa. Después de todo, muy posiblemente era totalmente gracias a ella que Norman ya no fuera a verlos más.

—Bien —murmura, suspirando, y alzando la cabeza otra vez. Sonríe en dirección a Bárbara—. Cuando vuelva, dile que me gustaría hablar con él. Volveré mañana a verlo.

La mayor asiente, y luego cierra de golpe la puerta, espantando un poco a la niña.

Así, Emma, con ese doloroso nudo aún en su garganta, da media vuelta y, rendida, se dirige a casa de nuevo.

Ray, Don, Gilda Anna y el recientemente incluido Nat (que quería formar parte del chisme también), espiando todo desde lejos, niegan levemente entre ellos, algo decepcionados de no ver alguna escena más digna de drama novelístico.

* * *

Golpea la puerta con fuerza, y pronto la muchacha de alta coleta vuelve a abrirle y mirarla, sin mostrar expresión.

Ya es otro día; es soleado y hay un poco de brisa, es agradable.

—¿Me dejarías ver a Norman?

Bárbara frunce el ceño, y niega un poco con la cabeza.

—Él no se encuentra hoy tampoco. —Declara seriamente, demostrando que no está mintiendo este día de nuevo.

—Ah... —masculla, con una expresión triste y sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo volverá? Ya han pasado más de tres días desde que he venido a verlo.

—Yo no lo sé, niña —medio gruñe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando más fuerte—. No me han informado, sólo sé que él no está.

—... De acuerdo —acepta, rendida, y sonríe falsamente—. Entonces vendré otro día.

Y se retira una vez más.

Pasan más días, y Emma, en todas esas veces vuelve a tocar la puerta de la mansión para encontrarse solamente con la expresión cansaday seria (y quizá también un poco triste) de Bárbara, quien siempre le avisa que el niño albino no se encuentra en la casa. Pero igual la pelirroja sigue yendo, a pesar de algunas lluvias imprevistas, de los fuertes vientos, del calor, del frío, siempre puntual a tocar a la tarde, después de las horas de clases.

Su determinación ha empezado a asustar a sus amigos. Don ha tratado de detenerla en una tarde en la que amenazaba una tormenta, y Gilda hacerla entrar en razón cuando incluso ya habían comenzado las vacaciones. Ray nunca le dijo nada, pero tampoco apoyaba que hiciera esas estupideces. Anna y Nat trataban de distraerla cuando estaba en la escuela y se sumía de pronto en soledad.

Nadie esperaba que todo terminara así de grave solo con los sentimientos de esos dos niños.

A Yūgo le preocupaba mucho Emma, pero Dina le había obligado a quedarse quieto y no interferir en las decisiones de la niña para con el futuro de la amistad que compartía con Norman. A veces también trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero llegó a un punto donde simplemente lo aceptó y terminó ayudándola al final, llevándola en auto cuando había mal tiempo en las noticias.

Y Bárbara siempre contestaba a la puerta, y siempre le decía que no estaba, con paciencia, una que hasta ese punto ya no debía tener. Pero por eso mismo Emma tenía la certeza de que seguía diciéndole la verdad.

Norman no volvía a su casa. Cuando preguntó por qué, Bárbara esa vez no le contestó.

* * *

—A Norman no le gustaría verme así. —Se dice a sí misma, riendo sin gracia y mirando su sándwich a medio comer.

Ray, Gilda y Don le observan en silencio, con ligera lástima. No saben cómo apoyarle debidamente en ese momento.

Bueno, Ray sí lo sabe.

—Por supuesto que no —declara, secamente, ganándose miradas de sorpresa y reproche de parte de los dos menores del grupo—. Norman siempre decía que odiaba verte triste, sabías. También decía que quería hacerte sonreír por siempre, porque eso te queda muy bien.

_«Norman va a matarme»_ piensa, nervioso, puesto que toda esa información era confidencial entre ellos. Pero al ver cómo Emma parecía interesada y algo más feliz con sus palabras, decide ignorar la alerta de muerte.

—También dijo alguna vez que tú reías hermoso, aunque la verdad es que te ríes horrible. No entiendo por qué era tan raro.

Ante eso, la pelirroja se carcajea un poco. Los demás entonces pueden mostrarse más aliviados, y Ray contento por animar a su amiga.

Aunque la verdad es que también se siente triste por el hecho de ya no ver al chico albino.

Pero no es tiempo de lamentarse.

Esa tarde, llena de ganas, Emma va de nuevo a la mansión a buscarlo, esta vez acompañada de Ray. Es la misma respuesta, pero en esta ocasión los dejan pasar a tomar algo de té.

* * *

—Ray ya llegó —dice para sí misma, viendo desde su ventana la cabellera negra del muchacho. Enseguida deja de lado sus lápices y su cuaderno y se levanta de su silla, yendo con prisa a la salida de la casa, agarrando de paso una sudadera naranja con el estampado de una jirafa—. ¡Yūgo, Dina, Carol, ya me voy!

—¡Ve con cuidado, dulzura! —despide la mujer.

—¡Adiós! —exclama Carol, sobre los hombros de Yūgo, quien simplemente mueve una mano.

La joven pelirroja sonríe una vez más y sale corriendo de la casa, sintiendo el frío característico de otoño golpearle la cara. Afuera, Ray la espera con un rostro un poco fastidiado una bufanda azul adornando su cuello.

—¿Bufanda nueva? —se burla Emma al llegar a su lado. Él chasquea la lengua.

—Cállate —ordena, golpeando la frente de ella con un dedo—. Es culpa de mi madre que tenga que usar esta cosa fea.

—No es feo —niega divertida—, es lindo. Te hace ver como menos emo.

—¿Desde cuándo soy emo? —se queja, con una sonrisa de lado. Ambos se ríen y caminan hacia la calle.

Van, al igual que en los últimos dos años, a la casa del chico albino que a pesar de todo ese tiempo siguen considerando su amigo. Al llegar a las rejas principales éstas se abren y el camino adornado de árboles a los lados les da un espectáculo digno de cuento de hadas. Las hojas rojas a causa del comienzo de estación los recibe, y a lo lejos está la mansión, que pareciera no cambiar nunca.

Pasan el gran jardín principal, saludando a Aish y Zazie de paso, quienes se encuentran jugando con los perros guardianes y mascotas de la silenciosa chica. Tocan la puerta y, como es costumbre, Bárbara les abre, ahora sonriendo levemente al verlos.

—Llegan algo tarde, saben. —Ríe divertida.

—Emma estaba dibujando jirafas. —Explica el azabache en burla, apuntando a su compañera, quien enseguida y con las mejillas rojas trata de negar esa acusación, que es francamente cierta.

Bárbara se ríe fuertemente con esa declaración, y los deja pasar a almorzar.

La tarde pasa tranquilamente, como es costumbre, y tanto Ray como Emma se divierten junto a los chicos de la casa Minerva.

Cislo y Bárbara hacen un duelo de videojuegos, donde Ray termina ganando sin mostrarse entusiasmado por ello, Vincent les ayuda con algunas tareas de la escuela, luego van afuera a jugar un rato con Zazie, Aish y los perros.

Pero al salir de la casa, se topan con algo que los deja estupefactos y anclados en la entrada.

Una cabellera blanca y unos ojos azules serenos.

—N-Norman...

El nombrado levanta la vista entonces, dejando de acariciar a los cachorros que están felices de verlos y a Aish quien sonríe como pocas veces. Sus orbes azules se encuentran con los esmeraldas de la jovencita, y su expresión se torna sorprendida y algo dolorosa.

Pero él sonríe.

—Emma... Hola.

Ray parpadea enseguida, volviendo a la realidad para no quedar en blanco por más tiempo. Enseguida se gira, encontrando a la muchacha de coleta detrás suyo sonriendo de lado.

Entonces lo entiende.

—Tú sabías que volvería —declara en vez baja, sin enojo alguno—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Ella de encoge de hombros.

—Ustedes no preguntaron. —Responde con burla, dejándolo sin palabras. Luego, tras un ligero saludo militar y ameno, entra a la casa otra vez, dando a entender que les daría su momento.

Ray suspira largamente, y luego vuelve a mirar a Norman.

Da un par de pasos, acercándose. Emma no se mueve pero le observa con confusión. Al final, el azabache se detiene frente a su amigo de la infancia, quien ahora le supera en estatura, por cierto.

Y le abofetea.

—¡Ray! —grita la pelirroja, espantada. Los perros ladran pero Aish los mantiene a su lado para que no se lanzaran a atacar al chico que había dañado al jefe.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —exclama el albino, sobándose la mejilla dolorida y mirando algo asustado a Ray.

—Por ser cobarde, idiota, tonto, y cobarde de nuevo —enumera, alzando sus dedos, y después le regala una mirada de puro reproche. Norman juraría ver a Isabella en las expresiones de Ray—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que soportar los lloriqueos de Emma desde que te fuiste?

La aludida pronto va corriendo hasta él, con la cara roja, y trata de callarlo antes de que suelte alguna otra cosa que la ponga en una situación más vergonzosa.

Pero como Ray es más alto y más grande, simplemente la aparta, poniendo una mano en su frente.

—No tienes idea de lo que es escucharla quejarse por horas sobre lo mal amiga que es, lo cual es completamente cierto —continúa explicando, ignorando los gritos de la chica para que se detenga—. Y también todas las veces que tuve que acompañarla a venir hasta aquí para que no terminara quedándose a dormir en el suelo a esperar el momento en el que llegaras. ¡Oh! Y ni te imaginas las veces que tuve que detenerla para evitar que intentara atacar a Bárbara para que le diga dónde demonios te habías metido, grandísimo imbécil.

En este punto Ray nomás no lo golpea otra vez porque es un buen amigo y no está a favor del maltrato animal.

—Tampoco olvido todos esos días de lluvia torrencial en los que ni siquiera había clases, pero igualmente yo tenía que venir para ayudar a Emma a salir de los pozos de lodo de dos metros en los que caía, por andar pensando en lo que te diría y no fijarse en su camino, como la irresponsable que es. Y, sabes, me arrepiento enormemente de contribuir en la causa «Emma busca a Norman», porque desde que empecé he pasado los peores momentos y nunca me han pagado un centavo por los días que tuve que pasar en el hospital gracias a las gripes que sufrí al estar afuera en días malos.

Ray respira hondo, y luego, sonríe dulcemente. Eso solamente asusta a sus amigos.

—Así que, sean buenos chicos, y no hagan que quiera echarles gasolina y quemarlos vivos, ¿entendido?

Norman y Emma asienten rápidamente. Entonces el azabache finalmente suelta a su amiga y, en completo silencio, se aleja, dejándolos solos.

Se forma un aura algo tensa entre ambos.

Y él se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a tomar la palabra.

—Emma, yo-

—¡Tonto Norman!

Antes de poder preguntar por qué le ha dicho así, siente un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le saca todo el aire y lo hace retroceder hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

Ella le ha dado un cabezazo, de esos feos.

—¿Por qué... hiciste... eso...? —pregunta sin aliento, con el alma saliéndose por la boca.

La pelirroja le agarra de la camisa, obligándole a mirarle a la cara. Él puede ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su expresión molesta y aliviada a la vez.

—Creí que no volvería a verte —sincera, con la voz rota. Norman abre grande los ojos, sorprendido ante esa declaración tan llena de inocente verdad—, y me asusté. No sabes el miedo que tuve todo este tiempo. ¡Pero no perdí la esperanza, porque tú simplemente no podías irte sin despedirte! Así que vine, cada día, a preguntar si ya habías vuelto, porque no me habías dicho el «hasta pronto» que necesitaba escuchar.

Norman tiene las mejillas rojas, pero sus ojos brillan conmovidos y culpables a la vez. Y ella está llorando pero no de tristeza, eso le alivia, sólo que no le gusta ver eso tampoco.

—Así que, Norman... —Emma retoma la palabra, limpiándose la cara húmeda con las mangas de su suéter. Luego muestra una sonrisa radiante y demasiado alegre—. Hasta pronto.

Norman ahora está derramando lágrimas también, pero su semblante estupefacto no cambia. Poco a poco se relaja, y finalmente sonríe.

—Hasta pronto, Emma.

La joven asiente y después le abraza con fuerza, aferrándose completamente a él, porque no quiere dejarlo ir nunca más. No les importa estar en medio del jardín, manchados de tierra, con el frío del otoño helándoles de a poco. Solamente quieren pasar de eso y seguir abrazados otro rato más.

—Y, por cierto, Norman —Emma se separa de pronto, y antes de que él pueda preguntar qué ocurre, la jovencita de regala un beso rápido en los labios. No toma ni un segundo, pero el corazón del chico explota—. ¡Yo te quiero también! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

ha dejado de funcionar. Espere un momento.

Él enrojece como nunca antes, aunque una enorme sonrisa pronto adorna sus facciones. Pareciera tener encima toda la felicidad del mundo entero.

(y la vergüenza también.)

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí, Emma!

Ambos vuelven a besarse, con inocencia, con dulzura, como los niños enamorados que son.

A lo lejos, Ray termina de grabar todo con su teléfono, y una vez lo guarda, sonríe satisfecho.

—Apruebo esto.

—Por cierto, Norman —la pelirroja ayuda a levantarse a su ahora pareja, y éste le mira, sonriente—. ¿A dónde habías ido?

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpa de pronto, y luego busca algo en los bolsillos de su ropa. Al final, saca un papel de algún lado y se lo muestra a ella—. Estaba en África. —Ríe nerviosamente.

—¿En África? —Repite, confundida y agarrando la hoja para desdoblarla—. ¿Y qué hacías allí?

Entonces lee lo que hay escrito en el trozo de papel, y queda estática.

—¡Estaba consiguiendo una jirafa para ti!

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Emma levanta la mirada al muchacho, quien sonríe radiante y dulce sólo para ella.

—Jefe —lo llama Vincent, apareciendo de la nada y asustando a la chica—. ¿Dónde ponemos al animal?

El joven le mira, sin dejar de sonreír. A lo lejos, Emma ve que en la entrada Zazie y Cislo se encargan de meter a una gran jirafa, totalmente real y viva, a la residencia.

—Ponlo en el nuevo hábitat de atrás —ordena el albino, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Vincent asiente y va a dar las instrucciones a los chicos. Norman se da vuelta a ver a su Antenita de nuevo—. Bueno, Emma, ¿qué te parece mi regalo?

La pelirroja no responde.

—¿Emma?

Y entonces se desmaya.

—¡Emma!

(_Emma nunca pensó que una relación con Norman sería tan extravagante._

_Ray sí, y por eso lo aprobaba._)

* * *

**¿fin?**


End file.
